Midge
|complex = |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Black and White = |name = Midge Hadley|species = Doll}}Midge Hadley is a main character in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She is Barbie's childhood best friend, having grown up together in Willows, Wisconsin. She joined the show partway through the third season. She doesn't trust objects that are new or electronic as seen on The Amaze Chase. Her name is Midge Hadley Sherwood after marriage to Alan Sherwood in the original Barbie franchise, but it is presumed that in the Life in the Dreamhouse franchise, Midge never got married and Alan doesn't even exist. Description The original bestie Barbie from Willows, Wisconsin, Midge is a throwback to the 1960s. Thanks to Barbie, she’s gone from flashback to flash fabulous in no time, but when she gets nervous (especially around Ryan) she reverts back to slang like groovy and threads. It’s her super smarts and quirky style that make her absolutely a-dork-able! Appearance Personality Relationships *Midge and Barbie were best friends growing up in Willows, Wisconsin. After Barbie moved to Malibu, the two lost contact with each other due to the fact that Willows is 'stuck' in the 1960's. She is arguably Barbie's best friend as the two have known each other since they were children. *Midge was initially confused by Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea due to their use of modern-day slang. Skipper showed her how to use modern day appliances such as laptop computers and smartphones during the course of her makeover. *Midge developed a crush on Ryan almost instantly after meeting him. She acts flustered and dorky around him, causing her to revert to using slang from the 60's. After her makeover, Ryan became interested in her. *Midge and Nikki initially disliked each other due to their mutual friendship with Barbie. They set aside their differences, however, after Barbie confirmed that all of her friends were her BFFs. *Midge and Teresa similarly got off to a rocky start, however Midge acted more condescending than jealous when the clueless Teresa mispronounced the word 'macramé' as 'mac and cheese'. They similarly became friendlier after Barbie told them that they were all her BFFs. * Midge and Summer disliked each other in the beginning, but they started to see that they aren't that different and they like activities that they are both skilled at. They are seen talking to each other in Cringing in the Rain so it may be possible that they have become friends. Appearances |8 = }} |4 = |5 = |6 = |8 = |9 = }} |N1 = |N2 = }} |2 = |13 = |14 = |15 = |16 = }} |6 = |9 = }} Website Gallery MidgeHeader1.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader2.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader3.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader4.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader5.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader6.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader7.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll MidgeHeader8.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader9.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll MidgeHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll gallery 9CAA79D5-90EB-442E-98B7-70B0475ABE4F.jpeg EF368E91-C117-4A6D-9D5B-E0BC3E9C0EF1.jpeg D9127AC7-F83B-44A4-B6CC-B9CA02C127A8.jpeg 8F43250A-02EA-4D38-8B82-DC489EBBC521.jpeg|midge in a one piece bikini and with a book shelf D4F90456-7AEC-4EC6-B2A4-C7FF9570F06D.jpeg|Pose 1 3A198AC0-CCC6-468B-95FB-6F729B6CA070.jpeg|Pose 2 2F13A797-3E0C-4E69-A0C5-0A384EBC48A3.jpeg|Pose 3 Trivia *The original Midge doll was released in 1963, alongside Skipper, to counteract criticisms that Barbie was too sexy. She was molded with a gentler face and sold with less revealing clothing, although she and Barbie shared the same body mold so their clothes could be exchanged easily. *Midge was reintroduced in the 80's, and in 1991 became married to a male doll named Alan who was previously sold as her boyfriend. His name was Alan Sherwood, having Midge gain the name "Midge Hadley Sherwood". *Midge was rebranded yet again in 2003, this time available in the 'happy family' line alongside her husband and young son, Ryan. She was sold 'pregnant' with another child, Nikki, which sparked controversy due to her questionable age and the fact that she wasn't sold with a wedding ring. A third unborn child was made available around a year later, however its name and gender weren't assigned as the sex of the baby was randomised for each packaging. The baby was later canonized to be a daughter named Cassandra. *Before her introduction to the show, some fans speculated that she was actually the mother of Raquelle and Ryan, as she was seen in illustrations in the '90s with a set of twin babies, the male one later being named Ryan and reintroduced in the 2000's. *Midge has always been a fan favorite among adult doll collectors due to her long history as Barbie's original best friend and the rarity of unopened Happy Family doll sets. It is possible (although not likely) that she was reintroduced to both the Life in the Dreamhouse show and corresponding doll line due to her popularity. *Midge likes classic fashions and classic TV. *Midge's original appearance is based on a real first issue Midge doll released in 1963. It can be seen here. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Dolls Category:Barbie's Firends